


Wouldn’t change you for the world

by AnimeBean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hange is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, Ichika is babey, Levi is a good older brother, Light Angst, Still bad at tagging, levi has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBean/pseuds/AnimeBean
Summary: Yes, I finally did this, I’m working on Hazel eyes under Neon lights now for the next chapt but I wanted to do some cute fluff with SNK/AOT because Ichika is just- yes ❤️🥺Here ya go!
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Ichika, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi & Ichika, Levi & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Wouldn’t change you for the world

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I finally did this, I’m working on Hazel eyes under Neon lights now for the next chapt but I wanted to do some cute fluff with SNK/AOT because Ichika is just- yes ❤️🥺
> 
> Here ya go!

It was always expectations that made her snap.

“Oh you're the sister of Levi? Aren't you supposed to set an Example.”

“Dude you're the sister of Levi! I expected you to be a bit more quiet and calm though.”

“Oh it’s the sister of Levi, wonder if she’s as good as him”

“Isn’t that the sister of Corporal Levi?”

“Yeah, but she’s nothing like him though.”

It hurt to always be compared to Levi, she hated the fact that it happened so often it became normal in their lives. Levi never noticed but he never asked if anything was wrong either, so Ichika continued to hide in herself. Every painstaking day of waking up broke off pieces of the once bright heart that was her own. 

Everyone who  _ really  _ knew her noticed the slight change in her, the sudden quiet episodes. Sudden loss of appetite from time to time. Sudden drop in her mood. Even the blank look she would give them sometimes without even noticing. 

Ichika was known to be energetic, loud, happy, open. The complete opposite of Levi really. It was weird to see the two were even related.

It was always worse at night.

Ichika couldn't sleep, her chest burned as tears trickled down the sides of her face, the ravenette choking on her tears. 

”Make the pain stop” she muttered quietly to the emptiness of her room.

Clamping a hand over her mouth Ichika choked on a sob as her body turned away from the open room towards the wall, huddling her face into her pillow as she cried.

Ichika didn’t notice the soft sound of footsteps and the knock on her door. She didn’t notice her door being opened until there was a rocky voice behind her.

“Ichika…?”

Everything froze, time, her body, the tears streaming down her face, even her sobbing.

_ Just stay still. He’ll think your sleeping- _

“Ichika….” The voice became firm, stern, He knew she was awake.

“Y-yeah..?” She called out from her spot not turning around.

“Turn over..” he mumbled as the door closed.

Ichika stilled in her spot, unmoving before she slowly sat up and hung her head hoping her hair was enough to shield her face.

The bed dipped under slight weight before Levi moved her hair out of her face with a sigh.

“What- Why are you crying…” 

Levi was always soft around her, of course when they were alone that is. Neither of them spoke much about how they did it but instead they let it happen.

“Bad dream” she lied

“Clearly it’s not. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Guess your right” 

She tried to play it off with a laugh, but. Nothing got past Levi...everyone knew that. Her the most.

“What’s wrong… why won’t you tell me?” 

“What’s wrong?” She started bitterly and looked up at her older brother with shaky eyes “being constantly compared to you, being told that I should work harder, that I should be quieter, more ‘sane’ more...more like you. I-“ she swallowed thickly before choking out more “I can’t….I don’t get what I’m doing wrong Levi” the tears were streaming down her face once again, choking on sobs and words together. “Every time people judge me and I want it to stop”

Levi stared at her silently before carefully pulling her into a hug, his hands rubbing circles on her back.

They stayed like that for a while, the only sound in the room being Ichika’s sobs as they slowly softened and soon came to a stop. Levi knew she had cried herself to sleep, he didn’t know that the reason was that though. 

“I told you idiot, I’m the one who takes care of you...I’ll be the one to protect you. So now I’m going to give those little shits a piece of my mind…” 

Levi muttered out into the silence knowing that she wouldn’t hear, but it was good. Good for him to get his words out and for her to finally get sleep.

Leaning against the wall Levi ran a hand through the silky hair of the female resting against his chest, tear stained cheeks red from the amount of crying she did.

“I’m sorry for not noticing. I’m a terrible brother sometimes.” 

There was a soft knock before Hange’s head poked in with a soft smile. 

“Knew I’d find you in here” 

The new member made her way inside almost silently and shut the door behind her, walking over Hange smiled and sat on the bed along with them.

“Finally spilled the beans to you?”

“You knew?”

“Has a hunch, how is she?”

“...exhausted. I should have noticed but I didn’t..”

“It’s not your fault Levi.”

“I feel like it is.”

“Well stop it then, we need to be her support in times like this.”

Hange’s voice was stern, strong. Levi felt a small smile tug at his lips before he shook his head.

“Yeah, no dip idiot” 

~~~~~~~~

The next day Ichika spent the morning with Levi, the two eating breakfast before heading out into the town to get some shopping in for the team.

Hange wanted to tag along but ended up getting lodged in with some work seeing as she was commander now, she found herself more busy than she’d like. 

A small tune was being hummed by Ichika as the two walked through the marketplace. Levi was busy looking down at the list in hand and Ichika held a basket filled with fresh bread, cheese, flower’s, and water canteens. 

“Ichika, what is that song?”

“It’s the lullaby you always sang to me when I was 3! How do you not remember!?”

“Oh shut up we were kids back then”

“Still, you always sang it to me when I had a bad day. Even if you sucked at singing-“ 

“OI”

“-you still sang for me and we ended in a fit of laughter and giggles because we made fun of the dumb words that were in the song. It’s so pretty when you hum it though!”

Levi looked to his sister, she held a smile softer than Cotton and her eyes were reflecting the sky she was looking up at. A sigh left his lips as he looked up also.

“The song was something mom used to sing to us when you were just newly born, you were always sick and she worried. So did I. So she sang that song to help you sleep when you couldn’t”

At this newly discovered information Ichika’s head shot over to look at her older brother in shock and something akin to wonder.

“When mom couldn’t sing it anymore I sang it for you. Some of the words mean ‘to heal’ or ‘get better’” 

“Levi…”

“Who knew it would work huh?”

Levi glanced to his sister with a small smirk before ruffling her hair rather harshly.

“So you better keep staying Healthy or I’m gonna kick your ass you hear me!?”

“Mean mean mean!!”

Ichika made a sound of protest as Levi let go of her head and allowed her to try and fix her hair. Levi watched her closely. Ichika’s skin was a milky tan color, her cheeks a pinkish tint from embarrassment, her build was slightly stronger than normal females but it was expected from her seeing as she is a scout and all. 

When she was just a baby Ichika held a milk white skin, her cheeks pale and sunken in, her body frail and bony. She wasn’t even expected to pass age 1, but when she suddenly started to gain fat and color Levi knew she’d be fine.

Ichika was strong, she never went down without a fight. 

He ruffled her head again and smiled with a small huff from his nose at the skwak she let out. 

“Levi!! Stop ruining my haiiiirrrr!!” She cried out.

‘I wouldn’t change you for the word.’ Levi thought before turning and walking ahead. “I’ll leave you behind if you don’t hurry up! We have shit to get done Brat!”

“RUDE! I’m not a brat Levi!”

“Sure keep telling yourself that”

“LLLEEEEVVVVIIIIIII!!!! YOUR SO MEAAANNNN!”

  
  


‘Yep, wouldn’t change Ichika for the world’


End file.
